Metade
by Evy Silvaneiro
Summary: Catherine decidiu se afastar de Vincent depois do surgimento da ex-noiva deste. Ela só não imaginava que o ex-médico discordaria completamente desta decisão. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO. Obs.: Versão alternativa para consolar corações partidos!


Disclaimer: "Beauty and the Beast" é de propriedade da CBS Television Studios. Lembrando que a série em questão é a versão 2012 do canal CW, com Jay Ryan e Kristin Kreuk como o casal protagonista.

**O texto a seguir não tem pretensão alguma além do mais puro entretenimento. Boa Leitura.**

...

...

...

**METADE**

_..._

_..._

_Eu perco as chaves de casa_

_Eu perco o freio_

_Estou em milhares de cacos_

_Eu estou ao meio_

_Onde será que você está agora?..._

_..._

"Metade" – Adriana Calcanhoto

...

...

Foram dias longos para Catherine Chandler. Um crime, vários suspeitos, poucas pistas... e ninguém no lado de fora de seu apartamento, mais especificamente na escada de incêndio. É, pensou a moça, eu deveria esperar por isso. Ele tinha uma noiva, é normal que queira... Ah, quem estava tentando enganar? Não passara uma noite que não tivesse chorado no travesseiro, desde o dia em que saíra do hospital. Havia construído um castelo de areia e agora assistia, sem poder fazer nada, tudo esvanecer. Não podia lutar; Vincent merecia viver, mesmo que fosse sem ela ao seu lado. Porém, não podia esquecer de uma hora para outra tudo o que sentia. E já nem tinha mais sorvete. Esquecera de comprar.

Resolveu sair atrás do sorvete. Pegou as chaves do carro, com a intenção de comprar um pote em Nova Jersey, se fosse preciso, só para não ter que pensar em tudo que vira, lera, sentira alguns dias atrás. Quanto tempo fazia mesmo? Duas semanas? Duas semanas que não vira Vincent desde o incidente com Alex, a médica que outrora havia sido noiva do rapaz. Duas semanas que havia decidido, depois de tudo, se afastar dele, porque sabia o que Vincent estava pensando e... Ah, que droga, Cat! PARE DE PENSAR! Se concentre em dirigir, dizia para si mesma. Tess tinha razão, o que eu preciso de verdade é me distrair.

Onde estaria Vincent aquele momento? No armazém com JT, ou na escada de incêndio do apartamento da ex-noiva? Espera, havia uma escada de incêndio no prédio onde Alex morava?

_Droga! Pare, pare, pare de pensar!_

Parou num mercado 24 horas e comprou o bendito sorvete. Olhou o relógio: havia dirigido por duas horas. Bom, serão duas horas para voltar para casa, pensou Cat, talvez esteja passando algum filme de terror na televisão... Um suspense, talvez. Sem romances, por favor!

Ligou o rádio, e demorou para encontrar alguma estação com músicas mais agitadas. Músicas melosas estavam riscadas de sua playlist por tempo indeterminado. Aliás, qualquer coisa que lembrasse romance, amor e derivados.

Quando chegou em casa, chamou por Heather, mas não teve resposta. Um bilhete deixado em cima da mesa deu a entender que ela não estava e com certeza não voltaria aquela noite.

– Que ótimo... – suspirou Cat, sentindo-se ainda mais sozinha.

Foi até o armário da cozinha, abriu a gaveta e pegou uma colher. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. O filme era "Atividade Paranormal". Obrigada, Deus. Um filme que não é romance nem comédia romântica, justo o que eu precisava. Abriu o pote de sorvete e enfiou a colher com vontade. Sem culpa alguma das calorias.

Já fazia bastante tempo que estava ali quando, justamente na cena mais tensa do filme, uma voz masculina e rouca ecoou do corredor:

– Estou te esperando há mais de três horas.

Catherine, literalmente, gritou, pulando do sofá. Deixou cair o pote de sorvete e a colher, e quase tropeçou na mesinha de centro. Pôs uma das mãos na boca e outra no peito. Lá estava Vincent, de olhos arregalados, quase tão espantado quanto ela.

– Uau, isso realmente foi um susto! Desculpe...

– Vincent! – disse Cat, ofegante, tentando se recompor – O que está fazendo aqui?

O rapaz a olhou atentamente por alguns segundos antes de responder, hesitante, visivelmente tentando entender o que se passava.

– Nós... não nos vimos há dias. Vim saber como estava.

– Eu estou bem – respondeu a detetive, juntando o pote de sorvete e a colher do chão. – Só estive muito ocupada.

Vincent pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça e não pode conter um sorriso ao ver a moça se atrapalhando toda para pegar um simples talher.

– Você poderia ter ligado. Como sempre.

– É um caso bem difícil. Não estou tendo tempo para nada, nem estou vendo a Heather, que mora comigo...

– Eu te liguei. – interrompeu Vincent. – Caiu na caixa postal.

– Como eu disse... – respondeu Cat, indo para a pia da cozinha – Muito ocupada.

O rapaz franziu a testa. Era impressão ou Catherine estava evitando seu olhar? Ele ouvia o coração dela bater cada vez mais acelerado, sinal de que estava mentindo. E ela tremia também, e sua respiração estava diferente. A expressão dele ficou séria. O que estava acontecendo?

– Catherine, olhe para mim.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e suspirou. Estava quase chorando. Era uma mistura de sentimentos quase insuportável, alegria, tristeza, e outros que ela nem sabia o que era. A única certeza que tinha era que, se olhasse para ele, desabaria.

Sentiu as mãos dele nos seus braços. Sentiu a sua respiração nos cabelos.

– Olhe para mim, Catherine... Por favor. – murmurou o rapaz.

Vincent girou o corpo dela para que pudesse encará-la. E sorriu quando notou que ela mantinha os olhos fechados.

– Catherine... Por favor. Quero olhar para você. Nos seus olhos.

Quando a moça finalmente os abriu, Vincent pode ver que, além da dilatação das pupilas, havia lágrimas, represadas pela força de vontade da detetive.

– Por quê? – perguntou o rapaz. – Você não vai ao armazém há dias. Eu vim aqui várias vezes, mas sempre via a janela do seu quarto fechada. O que está acontecendo, Catherine?

– Não é óbvio? – replicou a detetive – Estou tirando meu time de campo.

Vincent franziu novamente a testa.

– Mas... Por quê? Como assim?

_Meu Deus! Dai-me forças!_

– Naquele dia... Você e a Alex...

_Ah, agora estou entendendo_, pensou o rapaz.

– Eu entendi tudo naquele momento, Vincent. Vocês tem uma história, e merecem vivê-la.

– Catherine,...

– Não, me escuta... Eu percebi que andei sonhando, Vincent. Não há espaço para mim, para nós dois, eu...

– Escuta você – retrucou o rapaz. – Sim, Alex e eu tivemos uma história, mas não acha que está bem óbvio o motivo de não ter seguido em frente?

Cat ficou calada, sem saber como argumentar.

– Foi por isso que... que você sumiu? Achou que a Alex...

Cat fez sinal com as mãos, interrompendo o rapaz.

– Você precisa ir, Vincent.

Cat se afastou de Vincent e foi em direção ao quarto. Não aguentava mais, não queria que ele a visse chorar. Ao entrar, percebeu a janela aberta, havia esquecido de fechá-la antes de sair. Vincent estava imediatamente atrás, com o olhar de que havia decidido algo.

– Catherine!

Antes que a moça pudesse novamente pedir para que fosse embora, ele a pegou pelo braço, puxou-a para si e a beijou. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, ambos se deixavam levar pelo sentimento que nascera quase sem querer – principalmente o ex-médico, que passara anos vigiando a detetive sem ser visto por ela. Anos observando-a namorar outros rapazes, alimentando o desejo de conhecê-la de verdade, estar na vida dela, tocá-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la... E tudo isso estava acontecendo naquele momento. Sua língua encontrava a dela enquanto aprofundava o beijo, e sentia Cat entregar-se totalmente; prova disso foi ter que abraçá-la mais forte, quase tirando-a do chão, para que não caísse. Uma sensação de choque percorria-lhe o corpo enquanto mantinha sua boca junto à dela, até o instante em que percebeu um líquido salgado. Ele afastou o rosto e a encarou: Catherine estava chorando.

Isso era inédito; Vincent não se lembrava de nenhum momento, depois daquela noite na floresta, da moça sucumbindo às lágrimas. Mas, considerando o momento, tudo o que fez foi enxugar-lhe o rosto, sem dizer uma palavra, para depois beijá-la mais delicadamente.

– Vincent... – murmurou a detetive.

– Nunca mais – disse o rapaz, interrompendo-a – Nunca mais faça isso, ok.? Depois de tudo que vivemos até aqui...

– E-eu pensei... achei que...

– Não pense mais... – disse Vincent. Mas ele não deixou que ela falasse, porque novamente sua boca encontrou a dela.

Para Cat, tudo parecia um sonho. Será que era? Ela tinha medo de abrir os olhos e ver que nada daquilo havia acontecido. Temia acordar e ver o porte de sorvete sobre a mesinha de centro, a televisão ligada...

– É um sonho... – murmurou Cat, chorando novamente.

– Eu estou aqui – disse o ex-médico – Não é sonho, Catherine. Você é quem me faz sentir que tenho uma vida de novo. Todos esses dias, sem saber de você, encontrando a janela fechada, eu estava quase enlouquecendo... Procurei por você, fui em todos os lugares onde costuma ir. E nada...

– Todos esses dias... – disse Cat – Eu fiquei aqui, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu... Sentindo que havia perdido metade de mim.

– Catherine... No meio de tudo isso, eu só tenho uma certeza... Você é quem eu quero.

E novamente os dois se beijaram. Vincent sentia um calor surgindo no peito, que depois lhe percorria o corpo inteiro em questão de segundos. Amor e desejo uniam-se ferozmente, mas seu ímpeto foi dominado por sua força de vontade. Não era o momento adequado, ele pensava. Entretanto, Cat parecia sentir o mesmo calor, mas sem frear seus impulsos, despertando o instinto natural do rapaz, que tomando-a nos braços, levou-a até a cama. E lá, com ele deitado sobre ela, continuaram a sessão de carícias. Era impossível para Vincent se conter; era paixão demais, tesão demais. Não demorou para que as roupas de ambos estivessem no chão, dando vazão a todo o desejo reprimido por tanto tempo. Qualquer receio que Vincent pudesse ter com relação a esse momento, desapareceu quando enfim tomou Catherine para si. Que sensação deliciosa, possuir completamente a mulher de sua vida, sentir o sabor de sua pele, o gosto de sua boca... Catherine arranhou-lhe as costas e ele não pôde refrear um gemido, quase um rosnado.

– Vincent, mais... – era só o que Catherine conseguiu falar, pois sua excitação a impedia de falar frases completas.

Ela nem precisava dizer mais nada, era como se Vincent lesse seus pensamentos. Ele podia ouvir seu coração acelerar ainda mais, ela o pegou pelos cabelos enquanto ele apoiava uma das mãos na cabeceira da cama. Cada vez mais forte e profundo, o suor de seus corpos, os gemidos e os sussurros, entremeados de declarações de amor.

– Só você... Catherine... Só você...

– Eu te amo, Vincent...

– Eu... tam... bém... te amo...

Vincent sentiu o clímax chegando e olhou nos olhos de Catherine, percebendo que ela o acompanhava. Ele apoiou um dos cotovelos na cama, mas a moça o abraçou tão forte que todo seu corpo colou-se ao dela, deixando-o louco e beijando-a mais avidamente, os gemidos ficaram cada vez mais altos, incontroláveis.

– Catherine...

E então a satisfação total, completa, uma felicidade plena que não podia ser comparada a nada. Nem mesmo a explosão de fogos de artifícios seria uma boa metáfora para descrever o que ambos sentiram naquele exato momento, em que tudo se resumiu a uma única palavra: _êxtase_. Nenhum pensamento atravessou a mente dos dois, focados que estavam um no outro. Vincent por um momento apoiou a testa na de Catherine, de olhos fechados, apreciando o cheiro dela e ouvindo seus batimentos cardíacos, em sintonia com o seu, voltando ao normal. Beijou-lhe a boca mais uma vez, delicadamente, não queria separar-se dela nunca mais.

Cat sorriu para ele, os olhos transbordantes de Amor, e Vincent soube naquele momento que queria ficar para sempre ao lado dela, não importasse como. Não queria que nada o fizesse ficar longe dela, nem mesmo Catherine. Que ideia pensar que ele a deixaria. Passado era passado; o que eles estavam vivendo ali, naquele momento, era o que desejava, hoje, amanhã e para o resto de seus dias.

– Eu queria que essa noite durasse para sempre. – ele disse, por fim.

– Eu te amo, Vincent. – disse Cat, mais uma vez.

E, abraçados, adormeceram.

...

Vincent acordou quando o sol já adentrava o quarto de Catherine. Quando a viu ainda adormecida em seus braços, agradeceu a Deus por tudo que aconteceu não ter sido mais um sonho. E ficaria na cama se não fosse por um detalhe: alguém se aproximava da porta do apartamento e estava entrando.

– Cat! Cheguei!

Era Heather! A irmã de Catherine acabava de chegar.

– Catherine... – chamou Vincent, num murmúrio.

– Cat! Está em casa?

A detetive abriu os olhos num instante. Ao ouvir a voz da irmã, Catherine sentou na cama, tentando pensar em alguma desculpa.

– Estou! – respondeu a moça – Estou no banho!

Cat fazia sinal para Vincent levantar enquanto ela mesma se levantava da cama, enrolada no lençol. O rapaz franziu a testa, sorrindo, visivelmente se divertindo com a situação. E disse baixinho:

– Sério? Depois de ontem, você realmente _acha _que precisa se esconder com o lençol?

Catherine fez sinal para que ele calasse a boca e entrasse logo no banheiro. Ele calmamente se levantou e nu, juntou suas peças de roupa do chão, enquanto Cat tentava disfarçar para Heather, mas a visão daquele corpo másculo, que até poucas horas atrás estava sobre o seu, distraiu sua atenção.

– Cat?

– Estou no banho, Heather! – disse Catherine, tentando se dominar, enquanto Vincent se escondia no banheiro, fazendo de tudo para não rir.

– Ah, tudo bem, eu só vim trocar de roupa. Deveria ter ido comigo, sabia? Quem sabe assim, melhorava o seu humor!

– Ok., Heather, prometo que na próxima eu irei com você.

– E hoje, o que vai fazer?

Heather conversava enquanto entrava no próprio quarto, e Cat, nesse meio tempo, se livrava das outras peças de roupa do chão e do lençol. Enrolou-se numa toalha para o caso de ter que abrir a porta para a irmã, e Vincent, maroto, apareceu na porta do banheiro, murmurando uma sugestão.

– É melhor prender o cabelo...

Cat fez um sinal desesperado para que ele ficasse quieto, enquanto Heather repetia a pergunta.

– O que vai fazer hoje, Cat?

– Talvez eu saia com a Tess.

– Talvez? Por Deus, Cat, você precisa sair! Conhecer pessoas, quem sabe até se divertir com algum cara...

– Heather!

– Desculpa, mas é verdade! Tchau, irmãzona! A gente se vê à noite.

Quando ouviu a batida da porta, Catherine respirou aliviada. Já Vincent ligou o chuveiro, e esperou que a detetive aparecesse. Quando ela surgiu, com a expressão reprovadora, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

– Está rindo do quê? – perguntou a detetive.

– Você poderia dizer que _já_ está se divertindo. Comigo...

– Vincent, está ficando muito engraçadinho, sabia?

– Não, eu estou _feliz_. É um pouco diferente.

Ele abriu a porta de vidro e estendeu a mão para Catherine. No momento em que ela a segurou, Vincent novamente a puxou para si, despindo-a da toalha e a levando para debaixo do chuveiro. Ele a beijou mais uma vez, e Catherine, outra vez, deixou-se levar...

– Eu já disse que você me faz sentir que tenho uma vida de novo? – perguntou Vincent, e a detetive balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Então, você está feliz? – foi a vez de Catherine perguntar.

– Sim. Como nunca estive na vida.

E novamente se beijaram. Agora, pensavam, nada poderá nos separar.

Nada mesmo.

...

...

FIM.

...

...

...

...

_Fanfiction dedicada às minhas amigas do site Beauty and the Beast Brasil. Eu faria uma lista, mas o espaço não dá!_

_Eu já havia terminado a fanfic anteontem (15/01), mas depois das últimas notícias, não consegui dormir sem antes modificar a metade... Varei a noite reescrevendo, porque para mim, eu precisava escrever uma versão alternativa de tudo o que está por vir. Pode até ser que estejamos enganadas, mas enquanto 24/01 não chega, o jeito é nos consolar como podemos, kkkkk..._


End file.
